anything that can go wrong, will go wrong
by rcngshdws
Summary: Todoroki found his way to fix everything back into places.


**i.**

When Todoroki looked around at the mess he created—well, a mess _the villain_ did, he found something gleaming in the corner of his eye. He looked down, and found an hourglass. He picked it up and his first thought, when he held it firmly in his hand, was, _Pretty._ And, _Katsuki will love this in our apartment._

So instead of giving it to the police, Todoroki brought the hourglass home.

—

The hourglass' stand was not made from the wood, not like what Todoroki had seen before; it was made from a hard, cold steel. And it was gold. Pretty. Just like what he had thought, and Bakugou had agreed when they put the hourglass in the bookshelf, and they stepped back, admiring it.

Bakugou complained to him that the hourglass took _so fucking long_.

"You can invert it yourself, you know," was Todoroki had said.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Bakugou replied.

It was a month ago when Todoroki brought back the hourglass into their home, and it was just a few minutes ago he came home from Bakugou's funeral.

Todoroki was standing in front of the bookshelf, looking at the hourglass. He was wearing a suit.

Now Bakugou wouldn't be around to see the upper bulb had been emptied.

Todoroki reversed the hourglass and left to his room.

—

" _Wake the fuck up_ , Icyhot."

Todoroki stilled. If _this_ —hearing Bakugou's voice when he had thought he wouldn't hear it again—was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. Then he felt a hand—a _warm_ hand—on his shoulder, shaking him.

"I've made breakfast."

Todoroki opened his eyes, and met with a pair of ruby eyes that he had already known well—too well—staring back at him.

"Katsuki?"

"Yeah."

Todoroki stared again, blinked, and closed his eyes again _—_ because _this is a dream—Katsuki is alive and well and not killed and everything is just like before; this must be a dream_. He felt a smack on his arm. _Oh, so it's not a dream._

"Shouto, wake up. I made you breakfast, so will you please _fucking wake up_?"

"Katsuki," Todoroki called again when he opened his eyes and finally, finally realizing the man before him with a hand still on his arm, was _Bakugou Katsuki_ , certainly alive and well and not killed and _this was not a dream._

He reached out to Bakugou, touching his arm and moving to his cheek, and he got up, pulling Bakugou into a hug. He buried his face in Bakugou's neck, tears swelling in his eyes because this was _Bakugou Katsuki—_ his sparring partner, his friend, his _significant other_ , and Todoroki remembered he went to the bed feeling lonely and missing Bakugou's warmth already.

Bakugou put his arms around Todoroki, his hand stroking Todoroki's back.

"Another nightmare, Shouto?" Bakugou asked.

Todoroki stiffened in Bakugou's arms; did yesterday really happen? Did Bakugou really die? Did Todoroki really come to his funeral?

For the past week everything seemed like a blur, a never ending nightmare that Todoroki had to get through, and maybe... maybe it was really a dream. And the reality was Bakugou had been safe, and had made him breakfast, just like what he said.

"Uh, yeah," Todoroki said, his voice muffled.

"Do you… want to talk about it or…?"

The uncertainty in Bakugou's voice made Todoroki smile; they both were not good at expressing their feelings and other shit (Bakugou's words), and they _were_ still learning by talking. Whenever one sensed the other was not in a good mood, they'd ask, and listen.

Other times, Todoroki's nightmares would make him unable to speak, and those times Bakugou would just hold him until he fell back asleep, or until he was calm enough.

Other times, Bakugou would come home slamming doors and refusing to speak, and Todoroki would _know,_ as news travels fast, especially if it's about heroes who fail to catch the enemy, or fail to save the innocents. While Todoroki mostly didn't agree with it, all he could offer to Bakugou was his silence.

But they would _talk_ , a day after, or maybe a few days later. Sometimes it could take weeks, but they would always talk, as hard as it could be, as painful as it could feel.

So when Todoroki muttered, "Maybe not now," Bakugou understood, as Todoroki could feel him nodding.

Bakugou pulled away and pressed his lips to Todoroki's forehead.

"Okay," he replied.

—

"So what's your plan for today?" Todoroki asked, sipping the tea Bakugou made.

"Staying home, I guess, working all the paperworks I couldn't finish this week," Bakugou shrugged.

"You're not going to work?"

"Work?" Bakugou frowned, still chewing the rice. "What work?"

"Isn't today Friday?"

Bakugou stared at him, carefully putting the bowl and chopsticks to the table. "Shouto," he said. "It's Sunday."

"Oh, right," was all Todoroki could muster as he proceeded, _Today is Sunday? But yesterday was Thursday—Katsuki's funeral—no—it was Thursday—how long have I been sleeping?_

Bakugou was still staring at him, his rice remained untouched. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I could, you know, stay with you if you want to sleep in."

Todoroki shook his head. "No, no. You should do the paperwork. I'm okay." _Am I? I probably lost track of time due to the nightmares. Yes, it_ _ **was**_ _a nightmare._

"Okay," Bakugou replied, grabbing the chopsticks again. "I'll just be next door. It's crazy shit; this dude here had held people captive for _five years_ and nobody had any idea—"

"But hasn't he been found?"

Bakugou stopped mid-air, his mouth opened as he was about to eat.

"No, Shouto," he frowned. "He ran away when we found him and the victims."

"No, you _have_." Todoroki insisted. "He was about to take the train to the other town, and people saw him. _You_ were the one catching him when he was about to run away again."

Bakugou stared at Todoroki again, still with a frown on his face. Todoroki could hear him thinking, _My boyfriend is crazy,_ when his phone rang.

"What? It's fucking Sunday—" Bakugou got interrupted by the voice in the other side, Todoroki could hear it sound urgent and important, when Bakugou's eyes moved back to Todoroki suddenly, his eyes wide.

"What the fuck?" was all he could say.

Todoroki opened his mouth, about to ask, _What's wrong_ , when Bakugou hung up.

"They saw the guy at the train station," he carefully said, pressing his lips together. He had other things to ask, Todoroki could see. "I have to go now. We will talk about this later, okay?"

 _We will talk about this later._

Todoroki just nodded, eyes following Bakugou's movements; he got up, went to their room, and walked out with a suitcase in his hand, probably his hero suit.

Then Todoroki saw the date in the newspaper on the table.

It was Sunday, a day after he brought the hourglass.

—

Todoroki made a list in his mind:

Yesterday was Thursday.

He went to Bakugou's funeral yesterday.

Today is Sunday.

Bakugou is still alive.

But today _had_ happened a month ago.

So _what the fuck is going on?_

Bakugou would not believe him if he said he had gone back to the past, because Todoroki didn't believe it either.

 _There must be some kind of explanation_.

Except he couldn't understand how he had known about a villain escaping and be found in the train station— _Bakugou_ had told him.

He tried to recall the dream he was having, and remembered vaguely: Midoriya's voice, probably, telling him Bakugou had died, and bravely, Midoriya must've added; he remembered going to Bakugou's parents and witnessed them crying, but everything was a blur, and dreams are not that clear when the person wakes up, but—

 _We will talk about this later._

Suddenly, suddenly everything made sense and Todoroki finally realized with a pang in his chest.

He had gone back to the past.

Yesterday, he _did_ go to Bakugou's funeral.

Bakugou had died.

 _Everything_ was real.

It was not a dream.

—

But how would _Todoroki_ tell _Bakugou?_ They'd been together for 6 years, but Todoroki doubted Bakugou would appreciate him telling, _Hey Bakugou I went back to the past, to here. Also, the present you is already dead._

There are certain boundaries to which he should set his bluntness.

But, first, how did he even get here? How did he go back in time?

 _The hourglass_.

Todoroki moved to the bookshelf and saw the upper bulb was almost full.

He didn't go to bed feeling lonely and missing Bakugou last night.

He didn't even go to bed last night.

After inverting the hourglass, he just…. what did he do again?

Todoroki grabbed the hourglass and reversed it.

 **ii.**

" _Wake the fuck up_ , Icyhot,"

—

Todoroki dialed Midoriya's number.

"Todoroki-kun! What's up?"

"Midoriya," Todoroki paced back and forth in his room. "Do you know any—" he got interrupted when he heard a yelp coming from Midoriya.

"—are you busy?"

"N-no! I'm just," Midoriya sighed. "I'm trying to help Iida with cleaning his apartment, but, you know,"

Todoroki could imagine Iida, getting too enthusiastic as he cleaned with vacuum cleaner.

"But no, I'm not busy. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Ah, yes. Do you happen to know any quirk that could be placed _inside_ an inanimate object?"

"Placed? What do you mean?"

"Like…. the quirk is transferred to the object."

"Oh…" Midoriya trailed off, and cleared his throat before continuing, "No, I don't know any quirk like that."

"But is there a quirk that could be transferred?"

"Yeah, there could be, like Monoma Neito?"

"He was in Class B right? But he _gets_ the quirk for himself,"

"But it _is_ almost the same thing! Oh, if you're talking about a quirk that could be transferred to other people, there was one." Midoriya replied, "All for One. Remember him?"

"Oh. Him."

"Yeah, so he could steal some quirks—Monoma could only borrow a quirk for some time—and combine them, then transfer the quirks to other people."

"Okay," Todoroki said. "I got your point. Can a quirk be transferred to inanimate objects?"

"That, I'm not so sure myself, Todoroki-kun," admitted Midoriya. "Because it's inanimate object; it's not living and breathing like us."

"Can't it be used as a vessel?"

"I'm not sure, really. If I had known, I would've told you,"

"Okay, thank you, Midoriya," said Todoroki. "Oh one more thing: do you know anyone with quirk that could do time-travel?"

"Time-travel? Never heard that one! Why are you asking, Todoroki-kun? Is there anyone you met with a quirk like that?"

—

Maybe this was Todoroki's chance to save Bakugou. He tried to remember what happened on the day Bakugou was killed; was he fighting a villain? Was someone following him and getting a chance to strike?

What was Bakugou thinking, knowing he wouldn't make it home?

Todoroki could remember that day—briefly, but he could recall a faint smell of curry he was heating. It was a leftover, and he was already hungry.

 _We will talk about it later._

It was 8 in the morning when Bakugou left, and that was the last time Todoroki had seen him, and had heard his voice. He didn't call during lunch, or after work.

What would they talk about? Todoroki couldn't remember. Were they arguing about something? And in the middle of it Bakugou realized he was late and left it like that? Or was he just pissed because Todoroki decided to make breakfast and almost burn their apartment? Wait, did he even try to cook again?

Todoroki's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Shouto?"

 _Katsuki._

"Shouto, ah, uh," Todoroki heard Bakugou taking a deep breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You, uh, kinda looked out of it this morning."

Todoroki fell silent. They passed the breakfast without any incident; Todoroki didn't mention anything about the villain, and listened to Bakugou's _crazy shit_ about them. It was a few hours ago.

"I'm fine, Katsuki," he assured. "How was work?"

"Ugh, that motherfucker is such a piece of work. Listen here—"

And Todoroki did. He listened to Bakugou's voice in his ear. It had been such a long time since he actually paid attention to what Bakugou had said on the phone. It cost him Bakugou's life to finally appreciate what he had.

He would never take Bakugou for granted, again.

—

So, Todoroki must make a plan—except he didn't have any idea how to do it.

He knew he should recall what happened during the past twenty-nine days, but he couldn't remember any of it. He couldn't even remember what they were having for breakfast, on the day Bakugou died. Bakugou liked miso soup, so they could've been having that. But wait, didn't they eat toast? What was Todoroki doing when Midoriya called him?

It wasn't like he could ask everyone about that day.

 _I should do something,_ was what Todoroki thought when he saw Bakugou coming home, seeing him, and smiling a little with tired eyes.

Todoroki smiled back and gestured him to lie on his lap. Bakugou did.

 _I should do something_ , was what Todoroki thought when he pressed his lips to Bakugou's forehead.

—

Todoroki must have had a plan, but he still didn't know how to do it.

This was what he knew: to never take anything for granted anymore.

So he did this:

Telling Bakugou he loved him.

Kissing Bakugou before going to sleep and after waking up.

Trying to cook for Bakugou (still failed, but at least he didn't burn the kitchen).

Saving a cat and bringing it home because he knew Bakugou secretly loved cats.

Todoroki wished they could hold hands more in public, but he wasn't sure the public would approve of the romantic relationship between two men, and except for their close friends, not even their family knew about them being lovers.

Todoroki only mentioned to Fuyumi that he dated someone, only he didn't mention any name. While Bakugou told his parents that he was sharing an apartment with Todoroki because of the rent.

"Katsuki," he called out. They were walking to their room, already inside the building. "Can I hold your hand?"

"What? They could see us, you know?"

"Yeah. Can I?"

Bakugou said nothing, but he grabbed Todoroki's hand, and the warmth from his palm was nice against Todoroki's right hand.

"I love you," Todoroki said, when they were in the elevator.

"Yeah, yeah," Bakugou muttered, making Todoroki smile; he was already getting used to Todoroki's random love statement.

—

The first time it happened:

"I love you, Katsuki."

"What was that for, you bastard?!"

Todoroki blinked, didn't expect the sudden reaction, wide eyes, and mouth gaping from Bakugou.

"Isn't it normal for your boyfriend to say he loves you?"

"What did you fucking do this time? You tried to cook again? Asshole." Bakugou looked around, searching for evidence. He was about to prepare dinner when Todoroki surprised him.

"No, Katsuki—" Todoroki stepped closer, "I just want to say it," he leaned in to whisper to Bakugou's ear, "I love you."

When Todoroki pulled back, he could see the tip of Bakugou's ear was red. _Ah,_ he thought, _Cute._

"Y-you—"

Todoroki kissed his cheek.

—

 _I should do something,_ Todoroki thought when he saw Bakugou sleeping peacefully. He couldn't sleep. He always had sleeping problems, but it got worse since he went time-traveling (he finally admitted the mess he'd gotten into), and sometimes, he didn't sleep at all.

 _I should do something_.

Bakugou grabbed Todoroki and held him close to his chest, muttering, "Go the fuck to sleep, Shouto."

Todoroki hummed and held him back.

 _I should do something._

—

"I told my mother about us."

Todoroki stared at Bakugou, trying to grasp the meaning of _I told my mother about us_ , except it meant of what it was; Bakugou's mother had found out her son was dating Todoroki Shouto.

"And?"

"And that's it," Bakugou continued. "It doesn't mean anything, Shouto. I was just tired of listening to that old hag asking me when I would bring a girl home," he shrugged. "And I told her, I _have_ brought someone home, but it wasn't a girl; it was my roommate who happened not to be my roommate, but my boyfriend."

"Are you asking me to tell my parents about us?"

"What? No, Shouto. I told you, it doesn't mean anything, okay? My mother's fine with it, with us."

Todoroki didn't realize he was gripping the chopsticks hard, he tried to relax his grip, and Bakugou noticed it; he tried to make up for the gloominess he brought up to their dining table.

"She won't tell anyone, okay? She's _my mother_."

"Okay," Todoroki nodded, and continued to eat.

"And…. she might've mentioned about wanting to _properly_ meet you, as, uh, my boyfriend."

"She already knows me."

"Yeah but not as someone who dates her son, probably."

"Okay, then."

Todoroki finished his breakfast, and realized Bakugou had been staring at him.

"What?"

"You took the news well."

"Should I freak out?"

"I thought you _would_ , when you mentioned to bring this up to your parents."

Todoroki pressed his lips together, making a thin line. He _had_ freaked out a little, their relationship was something he owned, and not even his father could have it just a little. Of course, the price was to never tell anyone in his family about it, not even his mother.

"And, Shouto," Bakugou called, standing up and bringing the plates and bowls to the dishes. "You've been acting strange lately."

"Strange... how?" Todoroki joined him, standing side by side.

"More verbal, I guess, more…. expressive shit."

"You mean, in bed?"

"Fuck, Shouto, I'm fucking serious here—"

"You think I'm not?"

Years of being with Todoroki had softened Bakugou a little, or maybe more than that, since Bakugou didn't stomp out while cursing (" _Who does he think he is that Half 'n Half bastard he thought he could be a fucking smartass around me what the fuck.")_ Bakugou only settled with narrowing his eyes at Todoroki, and muttered, _Fucking smartass._

And Todoroki laughed. He realized he hadn't laughed for these past weeks; he was too busy wondering if he had made Bakugou happy, or if his feelings had delivered through Bakugou, that he forgot about this warm feeling in his chest when the person next to him was _Bakugou_ himself, washing dishes with him.

The laugh was honest, and sincere, it even made Bakugou smile a little, and he put his hand on the back of Todoroki's neck, and pulled him to a kiss.

"Who's laughing now?" Bakugou said, smirking at Todoroki's silence reaction to his sudden attack.

Before Todoroki could reply, Bakugou's phone was ringing.

"Shit," Bakugou muttered, because a phone call in the morning means nothing but bad news. He walked to their room to grab the phone.

Todoroki kept washing the dishes, when he heard Bakugou calling out,

"Shouto! I'm going now!"

Todoroki, looking over his shoulder, was about to reply, when he saw the clock on the wall; it was 7am.

He had done _this_ before; he had talked to Bakugou during breakfast and Bakugou had washed the dishes—except— _except_ he didn't laugh. Bakugou didn't kiss him. There was more tension between them instead of laughter.

 _We will talk about this later._

 _Who's laughing now?_

"Katsuki," Todoroki called out. "Katsuki!"

But Bakugou had already gone.

—

 _I should've done something—anything, earlier._

Todoroki ran, looking for Ground Zero, expecting him to fight a villain but no—everything was well, everyone around him moving out of his way, thinking there might be an emergency.

Todoroki's priority was to find Bakugou before it was too late.

Bakugou wouldn't pick up his calls, and when Todoroki called his agent, they said he was on patrol.

Todoroki's phone rang.

Midoriya.

When he picked up, he already knew he was late.

So he ran, toward his apartment, to make things right, to get another chance.

 _Who's laughing now._

 **iii.**

Todoroki made a list of things that could go wrong on That Day:

Bakugou fought a powerful villain.

Bakugou accidentally got food poisoning when he was having lunch.

Bakugou got hit by a car that was thrown by a villain.

—

This was a different Bakugou; the one who didn't hear Todoroki's mistake at mentioning a villain that had not been caught yet, the one who never heard Todoroki constantly telling he loved him, the one who never told Todoroki that he was more open.

But this was still _Bakugou_ , and this one always picked up Todoroki's calls, assuring him Bakugou was fine, that there was maybe a little accident where he almost blew up the entire building, but mostly he was fine.

This Bakugou usually woke up to find Todoroki sitting, staring into distance, and he would hold Todoroki, whispering, _You're okay. It was just a nightmare. You're safe here._

This Bakugou, like any other previous ones, would not have any idea that Todoroki's nightmares usually have him in it, dying before Todoroki's eyes, only to be alive again, and dying. Over and over again. It was like playing a game, only he couldn't choose to quit.

This Bakugou had more patience; he never asked why Todoroki was a little more clingy and demanding, he only assumed it was from nightmares and lack of sleep. This Bakugou had never snapped at Todoroki, still cursing though, but really, it was just a bad habit he couldn't break.

This Bakugou touched him more; even if it was just a brush on his hand when Bakugou passed him. This Bakugou touched him with more tender, careful fingers, and Todoroki admitted he liked to be touched like that.

This Bakugou was still the one Todoroki couldn't save.

—

Todoroki had stopped counting.

Every time there was a phone call or it was on TV, or even when it happened right before his eyes, he'd always go back to the hourglass.

And continue to fail.

 **iv.**

Maybe, maybe things would be easier if he could just…. leave.

Walking out of their apartment, and never look back. Ignoring everyone's calls, and maybe shedding a tear or two in silence.

But as he watched Bakugou laying his head on Todoroki's lap, eyes closed, sleeping, Todoroki would at least still be beside him when the time came.

No, he would save Bakugou, no matter how long it took, no matter _how many times it would take._

But a certain thing slipped his mind: this Bakugou didn't assume things, and clearly didn't have more patience.

—

Todoroki had tried to act more normal.

He tried not to confuse the current timeline with the _others_.

He was blunt, but he tried to be more careful at what he wanted to say.

He _had_ tried, to reply, to smile, or even to laugh at what Bakugou said but.

He was tired.

—

Everything felt meaningless; the date kept getting closer and closer, and Todoroki—

"Shouto,"

Todoroki looked up from his reports.

"I've been calling you," Bakugou said.

"Oh," Todoroki blinked, deep in thought, he didn't realize Bakugou was already in the room. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Yeah," Bakugou walked away, not meeting Todoroki's gaze. Todoroki followed him.

The dinner was silent, unusual, since Bakugou normally filled the silence with his stories of the day, from his work, to people he met on patrol while Todoroki was busy munching on the food.

But Bakugou stayed silent.

Todoroki noticed it, so he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"So you finally ask?"

Todoroki stopped eating. What did Bakugou mean by that?

"Let me ask you the same thing, Shouto, is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," the usual, quick reply came from Todoroki. It was not just this once Bakugou had asked him the question. The answer had been the same.

"Has anyone told you that when you lie, you bite the inside of your cheek?"

Fuyumi had told him, and it clearly slipped Todoroki's mind, as he realized he _was_ biting the inside of his cheek.

"Shouto," Bakugou tried again, "Is something wrong? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, Katsuki," replied Todoroki, being self-conscious about his teeth. "Everything's just fine, there's nothing to tell."

Bakugou stared at him, and he could see Bakugou was observing, analyzing his answers and actions for the past few weeks.

Todoroki was doing the same thing; _What? What did I miss? Where and when did I make a mistake?_

"You're clearly hiding something from me, Shouto. I don't know what, but—" Bakugou stopped abruptly, looking down to his plate. "—we've been together for six years and I know it's such a hella long time, but if you're _bored_ —"

"Bored?" Todoroki frowned. "Katsuki, how can you think that I'm bored with us?"

"—or think we're in a rut," continued Bakugou, "because you're being, I don't know, distant."

 _Distant._ Todoroki raced his mind, thinking, remembering, _Did I even act like that._

"You never tell me anything anymore."

"That's not true," Todoroki said sharply. "I—" he stopped, because Bakugou was right; Todoroki didn't remember when the last time he ever told him about his day, about his work, about _anything_ anymore.

The corner of Bakugou's mouth lifted a little, as if saying, _See?_

"Katsuki—"

"And you never let me do anything to you; when was the last time we had sex?"

Todoroki blinked, clearly not anticipating the sudden question he didn't know the answer, and it just dawned on him that he rarely touched Bakugou. When they were in bed, he never went to sleep right away, he didn't try to slip into Bakugou's arms because he'd know of Todoroki's not sleeping habit. Todoroki didn't remember when Bakugou stopped touching him altogether.

"I was—I was tired…"

"Of us?"

" _No,_ Katsuki, I was—"

"Do you want to get a break, or should we just end this all?"

" _No!"_

Bakugou crossed his arms over his chest. "Then what the fuck do you want, Shouto? _Tell me._ Because to me, you fucking look like you want out."

And Todoroki _did_ , he wanted to be out of this guilty feeling of not being able to do anything, to watch how Bakugou died over and over again, to reverse the hourglass just so Todoroki could see Bakugou again, to have another chance, to _save him_ only to fail again.

"Katsuki, you don't understand—"

" _Then make me fucking understand you bastard! Tell me!"_ Bakugou stood up suddenly, slamming his hands on the table. "Isn't this what we agreed on?! To tell each other fucking _everything,_ and to get better at expressing our feelings and shit?! I've _done_ my part so why can't you do fucking yours?"

"I don't want it to be like this," was what Todoroki had replied.

 _I don't want to fail again this time only to have us being apart._

 _I don't want to go back to have your last words expressing your hatred toward me._

"Okay, that's a start, _fucking finally_ ," Bakugou sat up, crossing his arms again, "And then what?"

Todoroki shook his head, "I can't do this, Katsuki," he said. "I'm sorry." He _leaped_ from his seat, to the bookshelf—

"Shouto!"

—grabbed the hourglass and—

"Shouto!"

—he felt a hand on his shoulder—

" _What the fuck_ —"

—and reversed the hourglass in his hand.

 **v.**

Todoroki was back in his bed again, eyes closed. He opened his eyes—

" _What the fuck._ "

—to find Bakugou, eyes widening.

Todoroki remembered a hand was on his shoulder a few minutes ago and— _oh._

 _No._

 _This wasn't supposed to happen._

All this time, when Todoroki went back to the past, he was alone because Bakugou had been dead, and he never tried to bring someone with him, nor did he know how.

 _Well now I do know._

He brought Bakugou back to the past.

"I was—" Bakugou looked around to their room. "I was fucking trying to catch you! And it was _night_ but now it's already morning?! _What the fuck is going on?"_

"Katsuki—" Todoroki got up, reaching for Bakugou, and stopped mid-air. What was he going to tell Bakugou?

 _Hey, Bakugou, it happens that you and I went back in time, to the past. Also, I have been doing this a couple of times because I failed to save you, and you're going to die a month from now._

But then Todoroki saw Bakugou, and found he couldn't hide anything anymore; Todoroki knew what he had done couldn't be justified, but he _owed_ Bakugou. Bakugou deserved the truth, and an explanation.

So Todoroki reached for Bakugou's hand, and Bakugou stilled, not pulling away, which was a good sign. Todoroki held his hand, and pulled him to sit beside Todoroki.

Todoroki told him.

 _You want to know what is going on? So—_

—

Bakugou didn't take it well.

After Todoroki telling him the truth; about the hourglass, and how he was going to die in a month, Bakugou stood up abruptly, muttering, _No fucking way_ , and left.

He left. Just like that. No surprise for Todoroki. If it were him, he'd have done the same thing.

Todoroki went out of their room and his gaze fixed on the hourglass sitting on their bookshelf. If anything, all Todoroki wanted to leave Bakugou out of this mess he created.

But he heard the door creaking open, and Bakugou walked inside.

Todoroki waited, not saying anything, not moving to him. Bakugou stood in front of Todoroki.

"When you said you can't do this again," Bakugou said slowly. "What do you mean by that?"

 _I can't do this again, Katsuki, I'm sorry._

Todoroki looked down, avoiding Bakugou's eyes. Gently, Bakugou held Todoroki's face in his hands.

"Shouto," he called, gently, softly, so different than the tone he used before. "You want this," he nodded to both of them, "to be over? Is that it?"

" _What? No!"_ Todoroki finally looked up, seeing Bakugou's face close, and he felt something in his throat. It had been _so long_ since Bakugou touched him, since he had seen— _really seen_ —Bakugou. He closed his eyes, feeling drained and also _satisfied_ that finally, finally he had told someone about what he had been going through. "I didn't want things to end with us really ending. I didn't want to remember _this:_ you breaking up with me."

Bakugou nodded. "So you left, hoping to start over."

"Yes," Todoroki whispered. "I'm sorry, Katsuki, for everything."

"I'm also sorry for wanting to drag you back, only to get dragged in this mess myself."

For some reason, it made Todoroki snicker, and he laughed. He was really, _really tired_ so that explained why his whole body was shaking with laughter and there were tears in his eyes and his stomach was hurting from it—

Bakugou also laughed, hands still holding Todoroki's face, and his face _lightened up_ that Todoroki had to stop laughing to enjoy the view; Bakugou used to laugh with his hand over his mouth, and Todoroki had to pull Bakugou's hand away, only to be failed miserably and getting lots of curses instead. Todoroki had never given up since then.

But if only it would take a really bad pun coming from _Bakugou himself_ and a laughing Todoroki to get Bakugou laugh without any hand to cover his mouth, Todoroki would be more than happy to cooperate.

After Bakugou had calmed down a little—still laughing, nonetheless—Todoroki leaned in to kiss him.

Todoroki sighed to Bakugou's lips; he _missed_ this. He missed the way Bakugou's lips on his, missed his skin pressed to Bakugou's, and he couldn't get _enough;_ Todoroki put his arm around Bakugou's waist to pull him closer, deepening their kiss.

Todoroki didn't realize Bakugou's hands were already leaving his face and moving under his shirt, making him moan at the sudden contact, and he arched to the touch. Todoroki walked backward, until his legs hit the edge of the bed, and he sat down, bringing Bakugou with him.

—

"Fuck, Shouto, the fuck are you laughing at."

"That you actually made a pun, a really bad one, in fact."

"Well I'm glad you could have a boner from _a really bad pun_."

"No, I got a boner because of your laughing face."

"What the fuck."

—

"They found the villain in the train station," Todoroki said, fingers tracing Bakugou's arms. "They called you but you clearly missed it because you weren't picking up."

"They can take care of it just fine. It's Sunday."

Todoroki smiled.

—

Later, that night, when they were in the middle of washing dishes, Bakugou admitted that he thought Todoroki was cheating on him.

" _What?"_ Todoroki almost yelled. "How could you think of me like that?!"

"Well, in my defense, you were distant, and you always looked like you were thinking about someone—"

" _You!_ I was thinking about you!"

"—and I appreciate the sentiment, Shouto, I really do. I just never expected to have you cheating on the other me."

And Bakugou clearly meant that as a joke, but Todoroki could see he was still mulling over the fact he was going to die in thirty days.

Bakugou saw Todoroki's face, patting his hands dry, and, "Hey, Shouto, come here."

Todoroki would never get enough of being warm and comfortable in Bakugou's arms, as he buried his face on Bakugou's neck.

"Let's just do what we have to do, okay? Pretend I'm not going to die, pretend the hourglass never exists."

"Katsuki—"

"You said the possibilities are endless, but you've been going back and forth, so, no. No more, Shouto."

"Katsuki, it kills me that I can't save you."

"You don't have to, Shouto," Bakugou pulled away, holding Todoroki's face in his hands, "Heroes can't save everyone."

"Isn't it ironic that I can save everyone but my lover?"

"No, statistically speaking, we can't save everyone."

"It _kills_ me that you've been trying to crack jokes, this is so not you—"

"No more, okay, Shouto. No more going back." Bakugou kissed him again.

—

So their days were back to normal; as normal as it could be.

Todoroki tried to relax more, and got some sleep, but the nightmares were still there.

And that's fine, because Bakugou was beside him.

Todoroki didn't tell Bakugou right away about his previous experiences, but he slowly, told what had become of him—after nightmares, when they couldn't get back to sleep, after work, when Todoroki had a bad day, before they dozed off.

And Bakugou also shared some pieces of his that he couldn't tell Todoroki before: about his childhood, Midoriya, what happened when he was kidnapped by the League of Villains, his days in UA, and he apologized for overhearing Todoroki's conversations with Midoriya about Endeavor.

During their years together, Todoroki had never asked anything about Bakugou; they both had simply agreed to work on expressing their feelings and wants, but none of their pasts.

One morning Todoroki woke up to find Bakugou still sleeping soundly beside him, and Todoroki realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing it; waking up to Bakugou.

He realized, almost regretfully, that it cost him Bakugou's life to have him feel it.

—

The day before it happened, the hourglass was missing from the bookshelf.

Todoroki had forgotten at all about the hourglass, that when he finally remembered what tomorrow would bring, he went to look for it.

"Took you almost a month to finally look for it," Bakugou said, leaning on a doorway. "I destroyed it."

"Why?"

"Didn't I tell you already? No more, Shouto, no more going back, no more trying to save me."

"Katsuki—"

"Don't Katsuki me, you bastard—just, listen,"

Todoroki pulled Bakugou to sit on the couch, and listened.

"I know you were going to use the hourglass again, regardless, and I'd fucking hate it, so I destroyed it." Bakugou said. "And, none of this is your fault, okay? So I'm going to die. No big deal. Just think of it like I'm going away for a while."

"And not going to come back."

"And not going to come around to kick your fucking ass again," Bakugou admitted. "I…. uh," He pushed a strand of hair off Todoroki's forehead, struggling to find the words, so Todoroki helped him.

"We've been together for years, and you're going to die tomorrow, yet you can't admit your undying love for me?"

"What the fuck, Shouto, _fucking trying to read the mood here_. _I'm_ the one who's going to die so give me a fucking break."

Todoroki put his hands up, giving up.

Bakugou took a deep breath, "I want you to be happy."

 _Close enough_ , Todoroki thought, feeling something warm in his chest, along with a little pain.

"I want you to be happy, so," he looked away, trying to find the right words, "you're not going to be happy if you keep thinking about what-ifs. You tend to overthink and end up blaming yourself even when it's entirely not your fault it happens. After this, I want you to be happy, you hear me, Shouto? Put yourself first above all, and—Shouto, _Shouto,_ "

His hand was still caressing Todoroki's face. "You have no fucking idea how amazing you are. I hope you can see it yourself, no need to hear it from anyone else, but _you_ can see it yourself."

Todoroki didn't realize when the tears were coming from his eyes; and he clearly didn't realize when Bakugou also started crying.

"Katsuki," Todoroki whispered, leaning to his touch, "Are you happy?"

"Bastard, how could you ask that." Bakugou spat. "Of course I _am_ happy."

"I'm glad,"

"And I love you, Todoroki Shouto. Fuck, you're responsible for all of these _feelings_ and _tears_ and other shit."

"I'll gratefully accept all the blame. And I love you too, Bakugou Katsuki."

 **vi.**

Everything _after_ passed like a blur, like a dream. Todoroki had known this and he was prepared, yet he still couldn't believe he came home to empty room and cold bed and no warm food.

He still couldn't believe Bakugou Katsuki had gone.

Sometimes the silence in his apartment was too much to bear so he went to sleep early, without eating, without a change of clothes.

Sometimes he forced himself to eat, to get some takeouts, or just to make a simple toast.

Sometimes he looked for answers; for letters, or _anything_ that Bakugou might've left him.

Maybe a last note, a last letter, or anything—

But, nothing.

Todoroki should've known better; Bakugou was never good with words, nevermind a letter.

 _Too much bullshit going on to handle_ , Todoroki could hear Bakugou saying that.

But still Todoroki looked for _signs._ He went through Bakugou's things every night, he looked through Bakugou's phone, wondering if maybe Bakugou left an unsent email or voice call.

Nothing.

—

One day, there was a ring in his apartment, and Todoroki had long forgotten when was the last time he had heard it. He opened the door, and found Bakugou Mitsuki.

"Todoroki-kun? Katsuki had told me about you,"

—

The resemblance was uncanny, when he saw Bakugou Mitsuki sitting in front of him, but Todoroki was grateful because he had started to forget how Bakugou looked like.

After the funeral, he never talked to Bakugou's parents, and they only told him he could keep Bakugou's things if he'd like.

"Katsuki was loved, it seemed. He was happy," she started.

Todoroki looked up from his tea. He didn't know Bakugou had told his mother about their relationship, maybe Bakugou had told him, but he had forgotten.

"I'm sorry it took such a long time to finally meet you, but I just couldn't say it at the funeral." She started to go through her bag, pulling out a box.

"He told me to give this to you, when the time was right," she continued, laughing a little. "Honestly, I didn't know when would be the right time, but he just said, _I_ would know, and maybe he was right."

Todoroki didn't say anything, his gaze was fixed on the box.

"I come at the right time, don't I?"

Todoroki could only nod.

And she was sobbing, "I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to wipe away the tears. "I still—can't—"

Todoroki didn't know how to comfort his now-deceased lover's mother, so he moved to sit beside her, held her hand, and listened to her crying.

His gaze was still fixed on the box.

—

Todoroki didn't open the box right away.

 _Tomorrow,_ he'd say to himself.

And tomorrow turned into a few days. Later, a few weeks. And maybe a few months.

He was getting what he wanted; something from Bakugou, for the last time, maybe a last message. But still he couldn't open it because he was afraid that that was it, and then his memory of Bakugou would disappear, just like the last lines of other Bakugou slowly faded from his mind.

So, he put the box in the same place where the hourglass was.

—

There was fire in a building, and Todoroki used his ice for people in the building so they could escape. None of them were injured.

 _You can't save everyone_ , was what Bakugou had told him.

—

Months turned into a year, Todoroki stopped having nightmares, as he stopped having _dreams_ at all. Whatever. He was still tired after waking up.

He grabbed the box out of the blue, deciding to put an end of…. whatever it was.

He opened it and found a scribble on a piece of paper, the handwriting was messy but Todoroki could recognize it was Bakugou's.

It wrote;

 _This wasn't the thing you are looking for. I want you to be happy and I also want you to remember me when you see this._

That was all.

Todoroki saw something lying below the paper.

An hourglass.

 **vii.**

It wasn't easy at first, but Todoroki had _tried_ , like returning his friends' calls, and coming over to visit Bakugou's parents. He even went through the trouble to return _his father_ 's calls.

He was trying to be happy.

"It'll take time," Kirishima had reminded him, "But not impossible. You two were together for such a long time, after all."

He held onto the words, _But not impossible._

—

Todoroki looked around at the mess he created—well, a mess _the villain_ did, he found something… gleaming in the corner of his eye. He looked down, and almost about to pick it up when he stopped.

"Got any evidence?"

He turned to see some policeman combing through the sites.

"No, not at all," he replied.

The policeman nodded, and left.

Todoroki looked down at the wreckage once more, and walked away.


End file.
